Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{3}{4} \times 1\dfrac{3}{4} $
$ = \dfrac{19}{4} \times \dfrac{7}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 7}{4 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{133}{16}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{5}{16}$